grobbulusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ornokk Strongshield
Description Ornokk, weighing in at a flat 200lbs or 90kg and standing at 5’1 or 155cm he is your average dwarf male. His build is stocky with well defined muscles, yet his gut remains just ever so slightly pudgy from all of his alcohol consumption. His hair is long and a majority of it kept tied up in a ponytail. Ornokk’s beard though grows long and freely; sporting a mustache to match, both are groomed only with a comb to keep from knotting. Backstory'''' Ornokk is an Ironforge Dwarf hailing from an ancestry of warriors. Born on the common calendar year 0, Ornokk was merely a baby during the Siege of Ironforge. Both his parents and siblings took part in the defense of Ironforge, only his father would survive the siege. This devastating loss was hard for his father, yet he remained steadfast and he would raise Ornokk the same way he raised all his children. Ornokk’s father would dedicate all of his time to his last of kin. In his father's eyes, Ornokk would be his greatest accomplishment. ' 'Trained to be a warrior the moment he could hold a sword, Ornokk had a strong affinity for the idea of protecting others. He felt a strong sense of sadness knowing that he had a family who gave their lives for others, for him. This devotion for protecting others was no surprise to those who knew Ornokk- he was kind and considerate to others. Ornokk was dedicated to his training and his friends, his favorite game as a child involving pretending to be a warrior saving people from orcs. He was certainly planning for greatness later in life. ' 'Although Ornokk’s father had not been a follower of The Holy Light, Ornokk himself had taken an interest in it. His personality matched its ideals and the priest within Ironforge had been more than willing to guide him in spiritualism. Now a member of the Church of The Holy Light, Ornokk was just as passionate about it as his training to be a warrior. It was often that he would take the Deeprun Tram to Stormwind to visit friends in the Dwarven District but also to visit the Cathedral of Light, attending sermons and mingling with the human priests and paladins. He admired the paladin’s strength and the priest’s wisdom, and Ornokk felt that these trips brought him closer to The Holy Light. ' '''It wasn’t until the events of the Third War that Ornokk had decided to become a paladin. He heard the atrocities going on in Lordaeron, Ornokk knew that the plague was pure evil. The Knights of the Silver Hand were recruiting and Ornokk was going to join them. When news had reached Ironforge that Prince Arthas purged Stratholme and ordered the suspension of the Order, Ornokk was not deterred, nor his mentors. Prince Arthas later returned to Lordaeron and destroyed it, killing notable paladins in the process. Ornokk was angered by the prince’s betrayal to his own people and was eager to go and provide aid, yet his training was not finished and he had much more to learn. Now that Ornokk has finished his training, he has been recognized as a paladin. Ornokk is ready to go out and begin his life-long mission of protecting others and aiding those in need of aid. Fresh, bright eyed and full of energy Ornokk is determined to become a paladin with enough renown to match Lord Uther. He has much to learn and even more obstacles to overcome before anyone will even bother to remember his name, but Ornokk will not be discouraged. His story will begin here and he will not forget his past nor the sacrifices of others for him to be where he is. OOC Information Hi, I'm Mazou. This is my character. It's all a major WIP, but these are the basics of the character.